Relativity
In the Future's End '' |image= |series= |production=40840-218 |producer(s)= |story=Nick Sagan |script=Bryan Fuller Nick Sagan Michael Taylor |director=Allan Eastman |imdbref=tt0708955 |guests=Bruce McGill as Captain Braxton, Dakin Matthews as Admiral Patterson, Jay Karnes as Lt. Ducane, Josh Clark as Lt. Joe Carey and Tarik Ergin as Lt. Ayala (uncredited) |previous_production=11:59 |next_production=Warhead |episode=VGR S05E24 |airdate=12 May 1999 |previous_release=(VGR) 11:59 (Overall) When It Rains… |next_release=(VGR) Warhead (Overall) Tacking Into the Wind |story_date(s)=52861.274 (2375/2371/2372/2800s (29th century) |previous_story= What You Leave Behind 11:59 |next_story=Warhead }} Summary It is Janeway's first day aboard the U.S.S. Voyager. Seven of Nine, disguised as an ensign, investigates a weapon on the ship and reports back to Captain Braxton, who now knows where the weapon was placed but still needs to know when. After Janeway is alerted to a chronoton flux, she almost discovers Seven of Nine, which would contaminate the timeline. Braxton beams Seven from Voyager just in time, but she is dead by the time she gets to his ship. Braxton orders his men to go back in time and retrieve Seven before Voyager explodes. This is the third time they have tried to help Seven save her crew. On Voyager, temporal distortions are fracturing space-time throughout the ship, making people space-sick and causing bizarre paradoxes to occur. When Seven and Torres investigate, Seven's ocular implant detects a device emitting the distortions. Before they can take action, the hull begins to demolecularize. Janeway orders the crew to abandon ship as two men materialize and beam away Seven. Seven is once again welcomed to the Federation timeship Relativity. It is 500 years in the future, and Braxton wants to solve the mystery of who planted the weapon. His crew has recruited Seven because of her ocular implant's ability to detect irregularities in space-time. Once they persuade her to help them, Seven is beamed to Voyager two years before she became part of the crew. The ship is under attack from the Kazon, and Braxton believes this is the time a saboteur boarded the vessel and planted the device. Seven is to find him and stop him at all costs. Seven checks the ship and finds no sign of the weapon or the intruder. When Janeway detects a chronoton flux and remembers the same thing happening two years ago, she investigates and finds Seven, whom she recognizes from that first day on the ship. Over Braxton's objections, Seven explains her presence on Voyager and persuades Janeway to trust her seemingly implausible story. When they are suddenly alerted to an intruder, they find Braxton himself planting the weapon. Suffering from temporal psychosis, this version of Braxton claims Janeway is responsible for his exile stemming from his time travel. He suddenly jumps to two years earlier, and Seven follows him. When he is trapped in a forcefield, Braxton jumps five years ahead. By this time, Seven is suffering from having made too many time jumps, and recruits herself in that time period to apprehend Braxton. Once Seven and Janeway catch him, Janeway must go back to an earlier period of Voyager's history to capture Braxton before he has a chance to place the weapon. Meanwhile, the original Braxton is arrested for "crimes he will commit" by his first officer, who takes command of the timeship and vows to clean up the contamination in the timeline to prevent any of it from happening in the first place. Seven is "reintegrated" and Janeway is urged to avoid time travel as the two are returned to Voyager and back to normal. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Richie Vest In the episode Projections it states that the Doctor is not activited until Caretaker.Rene on Wednesday, May 12, 1999 - 7:54 pm: Also, in the events before Caretaker, the doctor was activated...even though he always said the first time he was activated was in sickbay during the first episode. Scott McClenny on Sunday, May 16, 1999 - 10:13 am: Admiral Patterson was showing Captain Janeway the EMH as part of the tour, he wasn't activating him for good. ' # ''Matthew Patterson (Mpatterson) on Wednesday, May 12, 1999 - 7:59 pm: 'You can't charge someone with an action that they have yet to commit and at the time have no plans on committing! What happened to the Federation legal system when time travel became commonplace? ''Dan R. on Wednesday, May 12, 1999 - 9:21 pm:'' Yes, you can, if you are doing what they did which is called preventative arrest. If they could prevent his present self from going and doing those things that he would do, they could avoid the events which preciptated from it. :-) See, this is what temporal mechanics is all about :-)' # ''Kyle Powderly on Wednesday, May 12, 1999 - 8:57 pm: '' The whole Captain Braxton thing really bothers me. First, it wasn't the same actor who played Braxton in Future's End Part 1 & II, was it? I would have remembered that, because this one's the guy who played the weasel-y sidekick on MacGyver. Second, as mentioned: arrested for a crime you haven't yet committed? Is this Timefleet's idea of due process? Third, Braxton claimed that he spent three decades on 20th century Earth, yet in Future's End, when Voyager stopped Starling from accidentally blowing up the Solar System, Braxton never would have travelled back in time to destroy Voyager to prevent it from travelling to the 29th century, which means his ship never would have been thrown back into the 1960s, which means he never would have been stranded there in the first place. Unless Timefleet realized what happened, and travelled back to the 1990's before Janeway hit the big temporal reset button and pulled him back to the 29th century. But then, when the reset happened, wouldn't he have reintegrated with himself? 'Brian Lombard on Thursday, May 13, 1999 - 9:59 am: Regarding Captain Braxton not remembering the timeline, let's not forget that since "Future's End", Voyager has experienced the Year of Hell, and who knows what timeline they're living in now. It's entirely possible that the "Future's End" they remember is completely different from the one we saw. ' # ''Brian Lombard on Thursday, May 13, 1999 - 9:59 am: The episode Prime Factors revealed that Joe Carey is a married man, yet he sure seemed to be hitting on 7 last night. This is not necessarily a nit, and I sure as heck can't blame the guy. He’s just being polite to a fellow officer. # Joshua Truax on Tuesday, May 25, 1999 - 7:38 pm: At the beginning of the show, Janeway says she's interested in recruiting Tom Paris for the Badlands mission because of his piloting abilities. So how come when she first met Paris in the pilot Caretaker, she insisted he would only be an *observer*, not a pilot? That may have been the only way to get permission for his temporary release, due to concerns about him trying to steal Voyager for the Maquis. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager